


Punishment

by Exodia_Rowan09



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, beach party, no underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exodia_Rowan09/pseuds/Exodia_Rowan09
Summary: (Takes place after The Gems and the Pizza Family defeats the puffer fish monster)Garnet finds out why its good to wear the underwear under her swim skirt





	Punishment

They had just defeated the puffer fish monster during their beach party with the Pizza Family. Garnet had believed it was best to call it a day and to say goodbye to the pizza’s.

“Thank you all for your hospitality.” Kofi said then soon to get a slight hit in the stomach from his mother Nanefua “anddd” as she helped him finish his sentence “and thank you for saving my family, you are all official unbanned from my shop!” as Steven yelled hooray in excitement making the gems smiles. The Pizza’s said their goodbyes leaving the rest of them to clean up the beach. Steven and Amethyst went to one side of the beach while Pearl and Garnet was on the other. Garnet was in her own little word picking up trash when suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her waist and a hand cover mouth next thing she knew she was being dragged away from clear sight. Before she could even react the arm that was on her waist move and she felt a hand slide up her swim skirt palming her center.

This sudden movement made Garnet gasp her face started to heat up “I knew it” a familiar voice had spoken. As the hand was removed from her mouth Garnet then spoke. “p-pearl what are you d-doing” as she tried to structure her sentence without stuttering which was hard at the moment because Pearl was busy tracing her finger up and down her wet lips so slowly.

“you’re not wearing the bikini underwear.” Pearl said with a serious tone in the back of her voice. “you thought I wouldn’t notice?” she then leaned closer to Garnet’s ear and bit her ear lobe not enough to draw serious pain. This sent shivers down Garnet’s back, Pearl then whispered, “I couldn’t help but watch the way your ass had moved every time you went to hit the ball. I wanted to pin you down and eat you out until you scream my name.” This made Garnet moan not from just the incredible sensation she felt down there with Pearl’s finger moving up and down on her, but she loved it when Pearl talk dirty to her it was something about it that push Garnet over the edge and Pearl knew. Sometimes when nobody was looking pearl would whisper dirty things in Garnet’s ear which would always get Garnet riled up for more.

Pearl smirked satisfied with the noise Garnet was making. “I’m so glad your enjoying this too bad this is punishment.” As Pearl leaned back against the rock making sure they were stable holding Garnet closer to her. “it’s a good thing these humans don’t have advance eye sight as us gems or they would’ve seen your vagina when you shot up in the air to go hit the ball. At that moment Pearl’s finger started to slowly circle around Garnet’s clitoris however she applied pressure this made garnet wetter.

Garnet moan she knew there was a reason for this abrupt sneak attack. She had no intentions of playing volley ball, but she did not want to let Steven down. She got so hype up in the game she had forgot she did not put underwear on and of course Pearl had to be the one to find out. Another moan had escaped her lips as she felt a sharp but pleasurable pain sensation from her breast. Pearl was now using her other hand to squeeze and massage Garnet’s sensitive dark cherry nipples while her finger was starting to pick up some speed on her clit.

“P-pearl please I-.” as she cut her sentence off with a moan as Pearl bit down on her neck. Pearl knew what spots on Garnet’s body that would send her into a frenzy and Garnet loved it. “I’m hurt Garnet how can you just broadcast what _belongs to me_ ” Garnet could hear the seriousness in her voice she was trying to listen to what Pearl had to say but she could not focus on that she was more concerned when her thick curvy legs started to spread apart. She felt two fingers play around her entrance then slip their way inside of her pumping in and out of her. Garnet moaned as pure ecstasy course through her body. Thrusting in and out of her at a decent and pleasurable pace, Pearl’s fingers were getting soak in wet

“mm look at how wet my fingers are getting because of you Garnet.” Pearl smirking quickening her pace also giving her nipple another good pinch. All of these movements are increasing Garnet’s bliss making her moan a little louder. Pearl had smirked “don’t be too loud were still on the beach you don’t want Steven and Amethyst to come and see you like this…mmm or maybe you do.” Pearl said she more as Garnet breath had hitch, Pearl smirk and slowly licked from her ear lobe down to Garnet’s collar bone giving her another nip.

“ah pearl p-please” Garnet moaned she wanted to come undone already. Hearing Garnet moan was music to her ears “don’t you Garnet. You want everyone to see how deep my fingers goes inside of you, stretching you and how every time I hit the right spot you clench down on my fingers.” As Pearl was talking to Garnet she slowly moved her thumb over Garnet’s clit and began to move in circle motions. “ahhh yes pearl” Garnet’s legs began to shake Pearl continued to talk “you want them to see how fast I can break you down, if only they saw how wide you spread your legs for me, how much of mess you make on the bed when my tongue is licking against your clit.” Pearl was sending Garnet over the edge with how dirty she is talking to her she had picked up the speed with the fingers inside of her and her thumbs that is rubbing her clit, but Garnet could not forget the pinching and playing she received on her sensitive nipples. Garnet was close she was so close she was waiting for Pearl to send her over the edge.

“ahhhhh pearl!” Pearl smirked “you want everyone to see me finger you while you beg for me to let you cum, you want everyone watch and listen to you scream my name out while you have the best orgasm.” Pearl was now thrusting in her in an incredible indescribable pace while applying more pressure on her clitoris corresponding with the same pace as her fingers.

“ah p-pearl I’m gonna cum!” Garnet moaned ready to become undone but then everything just stops, everything was being stripped away. Pearl’s fingers slipped out of her she had took her hand out of her shirt, Garnet was released but not in the way she wanted to be. She turned around to face Pearl who was currently licking off excess juice that Garnet produced on her finger making Garnet face blush red. Pearl looked up smiling looking at the beautiful mess she created.

“Now now Garnet it wouldn’t be punishment if I let you go all the way.” Pearl smiled as she headed towards the house. Garnet couldn’t believe Pearl would do something like this to her until she looked up and saw the wink Pearl gave her, Garnet smiled she knew the “punishment” was over and play time was now.

-.xEndx.

**Author's Note:**

> ^u^ I hoped you liked it, its my first smut fic I hope I did okay. Thank you for reading my story :3


End file.
